Currently, a display panel, such as a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) display or a plasma display panel (PDP), is widely used in a portable electronic product such as a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA). A display device which is more portable and much cheaper and has a better display effect is becoming more and more popular, under the impetus of market competition.
In a display device, an electronic field formed between a pixel electrode and a common electrode drives liquid crystal molecules to rotate to display an image. In the case where the display panel has a relatively low resolution, the pixel electrode is relatively far from a black matrix and the electric field strength under the black matrix is weak, thus liquid crystal molecules are rotated to a smaller extent, the transmittance in any oblique direction is lower and the compression induced color shift is less prone to happen. To meet the increasing demand of a high-resolution product, and generate a relatively high transmittance in the layer normal direction, the distance between the pixel electrode and the black matrix is made smaller and smaller, and then the electric field strength under the black matrix becomes stronger, thereby the extent to which liquid crystal molecules are rotated is increased, the transmittance in any oblique direction is increased and the possibility of color blending shift is increased. In a conventional high-resolution product, the size of the pixel is made increasingly smaller, the distance between the pixel electrode and the black matrix is made increasingly smaller, and the product dimension gets bigger and thinner, then it is prone to have local alignment deviation caused by external force such as compression, which may cause color blending shift.